


【中露】春风沉醉

by LoquatTrees1954



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoquatTrees1954/pseuds/LoquatTrees1954
Summary: 向导王耀帮哨兵伊万度过今年的结合热，以及一些过去的故事
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	【中露】春风沉醉

**Author's Note:**

> 十年后重新把我踢回中露的是一句春风沉醉
> 
> 为搞黄而搞了我流奇怪多余的国拟+哨向设定，向导王耀×哨兵伊万
> 
> 雷，作  
> OOC，小娇妻  
> 节奏很迷，稀烂逻辑  
> 回忆杀贼长一堆，一人论红白玫瑰  
> 为黄服务不要细想，矫情文学废话大赏

王耀推开家门的时候，脚边的兔子比他先行一步，蹦蹦跳跳地冲向屋里，整个过程流畅迅速，视觉效果就是一团体积中等的白色蓬松毛球向前弹跳，非常具有欺骗性，但从行动速度来看，它就是虚胖，毛绒绒的。

他关门换鞋，一头体型庞大的棕熊在距他五米的地毯上打滚，大概因为开了暖气的缘故，这只西伯利亚大型仓鼠的行动缓慢，从客厅的一侧慢吞吞地晃荡到另一侧，再蹭着地面不知挪动到哪个角落。

该动作一般在七岁以下小朋友推荐观看的动画片中比较常见，画风幼齿软萌，使它像儿童房里的大型可动毛绒玩具。

好在精神体不存在掉毛的烦恼，不过反正家里的扫地机器人经过王京一番黑科技改造，识别俄语效果一级棒，伊万和它很熟。

伊万与屋子里的其他存在也很熟，比如他怀里的兔子，比如走过来的王耀。

作为潜意识的一种投射，无论是哨兵还是向导，只有关系足够亲密才能主动接触到他人的精神向导，当今世界达成“光明正大抱着rua社会主义兔毛”成就的国家意识体暂时就这一个。

“你……”王耀把外套搭上沙发的扶手，刚想开口说话，有人用一己之力将安宁美好的温馨氛围弄成不可描述，得分级。

酒气，热度，拥抱和吻都让王耀措手不及，坐在沙发上的俄罗斯人扯住他的领带，迫使他俯下身。兔子从伊万的膝上跳开，王耀几乎毫无防备地跌到对方身上，随后，环绕到他背后的双臂稳住他的身体。

哨兵天赋的体能与力量在伊万身上呈现得淋漓尽致，唇齿间的碰撞和撕扯野蛮得毫无章法，口腔中弥散的酒味让王耀品尝到甘醇的余韵，他感到伊万抱着他的手臂兴奋得轻微颤抖，与其说是占有欲作祟，不如说是沙漠中的旅人望见渴求的绿洲。

哨兵过分敏锐的五感造就天生的战士，同时酝酿难以平息的疯狂。伊万紧闭双眼，主动屏蔽了视觉之后，他的感知能力近乎无限放大，对寻常人类而言稀松平凡的接触都成倍翻涌进他的感官。

不正常的高温令王耀眉头微蹙，他没有反抗俄罗斯人略显粗暴的举动，不动声色地让精神触角继续往对方的领域深潜。早在到家之前王耀就已自动构筑了初步的精神链接，远程调节着哨兵的情绪波动，可实际情况远比他预估的更为严重。

一吻作罢，气喘得难以平复的反倒是主动索吻的人。不知是水珠顺着未擦干的头发滑下，还是因亲密接触蒸腾出薄汗，伊万的皮肤表面浅浅泛着湿润的水汽，眼角蔓延开酡红的色彩，他浑身上下只穿着一件黑色浴袍，刚洗完澡，醉意微醺，赤着脚踩在柔软的地毯上。

王耀用衬衫的袖口随意拭去伊万颈间湿淋的水光，后者主动张开怀抱，将整个脑袋埋到他肩上。

“结合热提前了，”伊万的声音含混不清，热水澡没能洗去身上的疲惫，但他的眼中有掩饰不了的灼热神采，滚烫的呼吸拂过王耀的颈侧，“比以前更糟糕，所以他们直接把我打包送过来，就差没用缎带打上蝴蝶结。”

王耀没打算过问他的行程，也不想思考他喝了多少酒，既然言语间的暗示足够明确，他便言简意赅：“到卧室去，沙发上太冷。”注重养生的老年人觉得不穿鞋踩在地上一定会着凉，哪怕铺着地毯开着暖气并且对象是国家意识体也一样。于是他也不给伊万乱动的机会，保持着原有的姿势，以不可思议的力道将人直接搬到房间，还能顺便把门带上。

王耀把他放到床上，任由他像抱玩偶一样地黏糊了一会儿，该场面大概可以做个吸向导素吸到昏迷的表情包。

好一会之后，伊万搭上王耀腰间的皮带，语气颇为轻浮，俨然一副醉汉调戏良家妇女的口吻，“小耀，自己脱还是让我撕开？”

别和处于结合热中的哨兵讲道理，尤其是那种未与向导绑定，精神疏导的条件过于苛刻只有王耀才能彻底满足，但又有大半时间不在他的身边，几乎只靠着人工向导素凑合着过的哨兵，搞得每次见面，都像王耀本人欲擒故纵地玩饥饿营销。

哨兵和向导有三种方式建立联系。精神链接只是普通的疏导，只要行为不具有攻击性，普通同事间就可以完成。伊万并非没有找过其他向导，作为后果之一，战斗民族的意识体至今不想提他在印度究竟经历了什么，吃瓜群众只能从那位过分自信的向导对王耀的敌意又深了几分这一事实来侧面佐证自己的脑补。

肉体结合可以完全按字面意思理解，暧昧又疏离，结合后短暂接近于精神绑定的状态，但关系比较脆弱，宛如世间一切炮友。

精神结合则相当于直接迈向婚姻坟墓，但离婚只要跑趟民政局，断开精神绑定则要有承受相应代价的心理准备。

奉行独身主义就是这点烦恼，介于只有三个选项，按照世人的定义，他们的关系就是炮友，虽然无论敌人还是朋友都认为他们早就锁死，是不折不扣的事实婚姻。

结合热，一年一次，在广大单身狗们——没有绑定对象的哨兵向导中发作得尤为严重。

“别太着急。”王耀声音低沉，主动解开皮带，然后任由对方用牙齿咬开拉链。他在王耀的眼前做出跪趴的姿势，柔韧得不可思议，丝质的浴袍在动作中散落大半，松松垮垮地挂在身上，衬出肩胛与腰腹流畅的肌肉线条。

王耀的呼吸声变重，许久未修剪的额发半遮住伊万紫色的眼睛，小熊懂得在这时候不甚熟练地收敛牙齿，俄罗斯人低下头舔弄半勃的性器，好似夏天时细细地品尝冰淇淋，光裸的腿缓慢地相互磨蹭，隐隐有透明的液体沿着大腿不断向下滑落，将床单洇湿一大片。

好向导当然可以一心二用。王耀平复呼吸，将手指插入他的发间，略微施力好让自己把握节奏不会失控。

和小心翼翼避开哨兵自动反击的一般向导不同，王耀轻巧而缓慢地将精神力渗透进去，好似被风吹散的朦胧雨雾，视所有防备于无物，以绝不会被抵挡的力道一丝丝地向内入侵。与此同时，外侧无形的精神屏障不断地加固，精准滤去一切冗余的信息，好让伊万感知到的世界能够温柔一些。

肉体结合，睡了的同时得顺带将精神疏导的本职工作做完，不给链接的向导就是单纯的耍流氓。

伊万发出餍足的叹息声，朝正在认真工作的男人露出刻意的天真微笑。他只浅浅地含进一个头部便觉得那玩意儿撑满了口腔，上颚发酸，干脆懒得再进行吞咽的动作，只用舌尖在龟头处反复扫过，偶尔坏心抵住冒出清液的小孔，来不及咽下的口水从唇边溢出。

在王耀的视角中，平日冷淡得不加掩饰的哨兵做出这样的动作，简直色情得一塌糊涂。他深吸一口气，忍住将液体灌满对方整个口腔让他一滴不漏地吞咽下去，或是在那张苍白精致的脸上溅上白浊的冲动，他扣住伊万的后脑示意他张开嘴，后者在离开时故意地吸吮口中的硬物，发出清脆的水声，令王耀方才的忍耐差点通通白费。

王耀抱着他向后倒向柔软的床垫，在粗重喘息中他们额心相抵，伊万自然地将修长的腿攀到他的腰间夹紧，急切又莽撞，无声催促这位看似游刃有余的向导再快一些。

王耀的双手从浴袍大开空隙中滑了进去，灵巧的手指揉捻着两边硬挺的乳粒，他的眼中一直只有伊万盛满欲望的紫色眼睛，但完全可以想象在视线不可及的地方涨得通红，像熟透的果实。

他感到伊万的大腿随着他的愈发过分的动作在腰间绷紧，股缝有一下没一下地主动去蹭自己火热的硬物，难耐地承受着被插入前迷人的折磨。若换做更久之前，这时哨兵的理智早已溃不成军，神情恍惚地向他求欢。

……更久之前，医院最高层的停机坪，装载静音室全套设备的直升机，以及昏迷不醒，穿着拘束衣戴着口枷的伊利亚……伊万·布拉金斯基，曾唯一与向导王耀进行过精神结合的哨兵。

在精神结合强行撕裂之后，除国际间的正式会议与边境陈兵对峙外，王耀几乎没在私人场所和他的前绑定哨兵见过面，而苏联解体后俄罗斯意识体鲜少在公共场合现身，王耀几次提出的拜访都被俄方婉拒。

如今的伊万沉默地躺在充斥着白噪音和人造向导素的静音室内，如同初生的婴儿。红色暴君，最强哨兵之一，罪恶的独裁者，疯狂的刽子手……在闭目沉睡的意识体身上，敌人给予的繁多称号找不到一丝痕迹。

休克疗法，顾名思义。

阖起的眼中无法流露讥诮的色彩，紧闭的嘴唇吐不出刻薄的话语，不会降下密不透风的恐惧帷幕，威胁到他人的性命。他终于安静下来，揭去那可怖的面纱，被人观赏凌厉的美貌，当作可以被轻易掌控的精致玩偶，虚弱又无害，变成自由世界最喜爱的模样。

连续昏迷三个月后，向西方求援四处碰壁后，无数次权衡利弊后，俄方领导人选择把身体衰弱的意识体送往北京，狗血程度堪比“下了多道病危通知娘家才把人交给能做主刀医生的前夫”。

那段时间王耀一个会议接着一个会议连轴转，伊万·布拉金斯基的身体状况本身也在反复确认的范畴内，于是王耀和睡眠彻底再见，医院和办公室两点一线，最后干脆把工作直接搬到隔壁。各省份例行汇报时，去早了就到静音室门口百无聊赖地等着，数王耀一共把病床前的向日葵换了几茬，因太过无聊放弃后，就开始将伊万从高塔上的莴苣姑娘编排到睡美人再到洋娃娃（因为他和小熊跳舞），个个都是小泥塑家。

俄方当年默认向导采用肉体结合作为治疗手段。

“啊……小耀轻点……”俄罗斯意识体发出轻哼，王耀改用手臂托住他的后颈，用膝盖磨蹭那挺立着不停流出汁水的性器，另一手放过被蹂躏的乳头，沿着肌肉的起伏向下，直接探到不断收缩着的穴口。

王耀的手指在皱褶处划着圈，穴口处自行分泌的液体濡湿他的手背，长久得不到满足的甬道早为后续的性爱做好了准备，不用多余的润滑剂也能顺畅插入，那里的肌肉受到温吞的刺激，不受控制地绷紧，等着将手指，或是更粗更长的东西吃进去。

王耀试探性地闯入一个指节，听见身下的人发出黏腻的鼻音，瞬间抓紧了他的手臂，王耀等他适应之后才继续向里推进，抿了抿嘴唇，问道：“疼吗？”

“疼吗？”王耀不敢轻易动作，汗水顺着黑发滴到伊万的眉心上。哨兵刚从昏迷中初醒不久，久病未愈，脸色像透光的白瓷，泛着不自然的绯红，激起人心底最隐秘的施虐欲。即使解开所有束缚，情热也耗尽哨兵仅存的气力，他的双手紧攥着身下的床单，宽大的袖口松垮地挂在手腕上，半遮着突起的骨节。

“不……”医院顶层的私人病房早被改成温馨卧室的模样，哨兵强忍陌生又熟悉的奇怪感觉，努力维持平稳的语调，“继续吧。”

“好疼啊，小耀……”伊万故意将声调拖长，与其什么疼都自己扛，不如当成点小手段，反正有人会在意，但现下懒散得不加掩饰的餍足感很难引发向导的愧疚之心。

“那我停下了。”王耀笑着吻他汗涔涔的额头，作势把手指从缠着它的甬道里抽出。

“可我又不怕疼。”伊万哧笑一声，抓着王耀想要离开的手指就往里送，插到顶端犹不满足，就着体液的润滑，索性让王耀三指并起一齐沒入。

王老板待人接物周到齐全，在床上也一样，他保持着原有的节奏拓张，让下意识夹紧双腿的伊万慢慢放下不经意间的防备。他轻车熟路地找到深处的敏感点，指节屈起，用带有薄茧的指腹骚弄，伊万的身体随着他的动作诚实地迎合，呻吟声毫不掩饰，也许嗓子又会在结合热过后喊哑。

“虽然这次反应更大，但精神比以前好多了。”王耀的手从他的后穴退出，借着体液撸动他前方发硬的性器。

伊万放轻了嗓音，平复着后方传来的空虚，情人间的话语又甜又黏人，“因为我心情不错……唔……！”他的身体蓦然一僵。

放松戒备语言的魅力之一，他的注意力全放在王耀身上，在大脑反应过来之前，后穴就将硕大的头部吃了进去。不疼，只是盈满了被插入的饱胀感，最为要命的是王耀同时彻底入侵了他的精神领域。

向导带来无法用言语形容的安宁感，未与向导精神结合的哨兵拥有终生追逐它本能，曾有过绑定的哨兵更加食髓知味。

肉体和精神的双重快感令伊万眼神涣散，过分敏感的体质让他清晰地意识到自己的身体正一点一点地从外部被打开，缓慢而不容抗拒。生理性泪水从眼角溢出，说不清是因身体的剧烈反应还是精神世界带来的冲击。

意识体的精神空间，国家高度抽象化的概括，哨兵闭上了眼睛。

有龙在他的精神图景中御风游过，鹿角、兔眼、牛耳、鱼鳞、鹰爪……从传说中降临的生物游悬在王耀身旁的半空，宛若古老的神明。

云层是阴翳的铅灰色，万物在荒芜冻土中死去，沉淀无言的苦难与悲悯，王耀在伊万无际的识海中睁眼环顾，看见半空中一处混乱无序的湍流，怪异地扭曲周围的景象，翻涌不知名的恐惧，像个醒目狰狞的疮口。

他伸出手抚摸那处伤疤，几十年前另一个空间曾与这里相连，后来连结被生生撕开。

阴茎进到最深处，被火热的内壁紧紧锢住，穴口下意识地关合，却被尺寸惊人的凶器抵着，媚肉只能讨好地缠上去。处于结合热中的身体渴望它在体内尽情恣意地驰骋，肆无忌惮地破坏，就算被操得受不了求饶也不要停下。可王耀一直小心翼翼，每次上床仿佛都把他当成未经人事的处子，摆出青少年面前循循善诱的监护人的样子。

太没必要了，伊万屡屡想把某种东西摔到地上，用最简单的方式证明它并非易碎品，却被充满过度保护欲的人一把抢过，万分关切地护在怀中。

现在这位保护欲过于旺盛的老人家低头专心舔舐他被刺激分泌出的泪水，用着对二十八岁小朋友专属口吻说：“万尼亚，可以开始吗？”

自律与克制怎么比得上在性爱中彻底疯狂，万尼亚热衷于让那云淡风轻的表情失控，扯着他一起沉沦在放纵的泥淖中。王耀的口味再好猜不过，他漫不经心地想，因为伊万·布拉金斯基本人就是标准答案。不久前的联合军演，斜戴贝雷帽的空降兵只是对着机舱边的摄像头挥了挥手，从天空中给导演部送去问候，随后带着明朗的笑容，神采飞扬地给屏幕前的人来了个飞吻，自飞机上一跃而下。结束后两人双双缺席最后的庆功宴，他以一件军装为代价，战果颇丰。

“用点力。”伊万满脸泛着潮红的醉意，笑容张扬挑衅。

王耀尽数满足了要求。

王耀在他的荒原上行走，周边景色随着步伐变换游移，冻结的湖泊，静谧的白桦，密集的工厂，肃穆的教堂，繁忙的海港，糖果色的城堡，油田中矗立大型的机械……钢铁铸就的武器是沉默巡逻的卫兵，低空中掠过优雅如死神的白天鹅。

这处领域最糟糕的模样他曾亲眼目睹，死寂的焦土被严寒覆盖，未完工的钢铁废墟构成怪物堆叠的骨骼，无止境的暴风雪猎杀一切活着的生物。但意识体不会轻易死去，给俄罗斯足够的时间，不熄的生存意志终将破开最厚的冰层与最深的绝望，从地狱中归来，他不需要任何人的救助。

王耀能做的，只是让伊万·布拉金斯基本人好过一些。

他要让这里下一场雨。

于是龙乘云遍历精神图景的每个角落，从荒野到城市，从白昼到黑夜，从表象到至深处，千万缕捎着花朵暖香的熏风拂过，随后从天空降落细小的水珠，骤然下起无源头的雨。

向导的同调共鸣让北境的国度浸润到南方湿润的季风里，身和心一起承受雨水绵密的春天。

“啊……哈啊……唔……小耀……”淫浪的呻吟声不绝于耳，夹杂着王耀粗重的喘息。刚开始伊万犹有余力用中文说些只要是正常男性都十分受用的低俗小电影常见台词，到后来他在双重抚慰下被操弄得无意识换回俄语，音节含糊成一片。

哨兵和向导间致命的吸引力在情欲中无可置疑。在伊万真正有实感的记忆中，每次上床都被看似温和的男人弄得狼狈不堪。他浑身都湿透了，整个人像从水里刚捞起来，甚至自己也将软成一汪春水。

那年最高保密等级的适配度报告送到王耀的办公桌，仪器测出的数值是百分之九十一——非常优秀，虽然与曾经高达百分之九十九的惊人匹配度无法相比，且稍逊色于那个与世界上大多向导都有良好适配度，唯一的黑暗哨兵阿尔弗雷德。

可剩余的百分之九绝不体现在肉体契合度里，王耀的确照着伊万说的那么做，动得不快，但每一下都又狠又用力，像重型的兵器碾压过敏感点，榨出他体内源源不断的汁液，自动分泌的淫水淋浇着体内的膨胀的阴茎，又湿又热地紧密贴合，酝酿成一波波快感的浪潮。

尝过最好的滋味后怎么受得了人造向导素？向导的精神链接给予他无与伦比的安全感，往日尖锐刺耳的噪声和无孔不入的焦虑几乎溶解在强大的精神共感下。

过载的快感冲撞着伊万的大脑，但每次他觉得受不了的瞬间，属于向导的精神力又轻柔地延长这漫长而折磨人的快乐，让他全身心地接纳着被给予的一切，房间内身体交媾产生的水声响亮，春色怡人。

巍峨群山，大河稻浪，江南桃花盛绽……他在同调中见到王耀的精神图景，广袤的土地囊括着各种可能，和谐地共生共荣。他尚未能用中式的诗意视角解读这些景象，但热闹的生机和红火的希望透过文化的壁垒，随着共鸣让他由衷感受到同样的平和与欢喜。

随后他看见全然不同的景色，密集的路网如生命的脉络，高耸入云的建筑刷新人类能企及的高度，庞大粗犷的重工轰鸣作业，最为精密的工艺折射凛然冷光，美丽、富饶、强盛，工业时代的脉搏在规律跳动，如同规模宏大的史诗。王耀将某种东西揉碎了，熔铸在识海中的每个角落，骨髓中透着伊万熟悉的影子。

他站在王耀早年的办公室里，那里装潢朴素明净，印着镰锤与星星的红色旗帜被妥帖地收好，不谢的向日葵如同窗边带笑的阳光。自俄罗斯意识体再次见到前任向导的精神空间后，这个场景不曾变过，大大方方，坦坦荡荡，主人从未尝试隐瞒。

那是他怀念的强大，不知如何面对的过往。

“大哥？”王耀放下钢笔，从办公桌前转身，他刚剪了一头精神的短发，崭新的中山装熨烫笔挺，伊利亚见惯他穿着军装挺拔利落的样子，目光如电，一看就是身经百战的士兵，如今换上正装，挥之不去的书卷气则使他更像个大学生。

建国初期，和紧赶慢赶总算抢先到达的苏联大使一同到访的还有苏维埃意识体本人。

伊利亚没空着手，他抱着一大束向日葵作为中国朋友的贺礼，庆祝之时应该有花束，向导也一定喜欢如此美丽的生命，花瓣上聚着未干的露水，折射出一个个小太阳。

新生后第一次有意识体给王耀送花，他将花接了满怀，柔软的花瓣扫过鼻尖，使他想起哨兵的精神图景，钢铁、熔炉、枪炮、机械，轰鸣的列车驶过苍莽的平原，工厂灯火辉煌，晨光照亮莫斯科郊外静谧的晚上，一大片向日葵花海在雪中开放，于冰冷中生出满腔的勇气和炙热，伊利亚怀着这些希望结束了残酷的战争。

“该拿个花瓶养起来。”王耀说到。

伊利亚表示赞同，恰好桌上有个空着的花瓶，苏联人愿意代劳，把它拿去洗净换水。办公桌离窗台有一段距离，伊利亚索性双手一撑坐到办公桌上，侧着身体插花，末了在花瓣上献出一吻，他说：“以伊利亚·布拉金斯基个人的名义，祝贺新生的人民共和国，王耀同志，我们的理想永远光芒万丈。”

“必将如此，感谢你的帮助与祝福。”王耀回答得很慢，部分俄语发音依然有些生涩。

“那么，作为王耀本人想说，”窗外晴空万里，伊利亚摆弄着瓶中的向日葵，铂金色的头发近乎融进阳光中，王耀眉目含笑，停顿了一下换成中文，“临轩一赏后，轻薄万千花。”

王耀亲吻着他的眼睛，最强大的向导精神链接下，任何情绪变动都被精确地捕捉，懂得分寸的人克制着自己日渐强大的控制欲，一股无形的力量温柔地制止他近乎自虐般的自我审视。

王耀放缓节奏，给伊万调整喘息的空间，话语间充满调情的意味，凑近他耳旁说：“别走神，看着我。”

俄罗斯人的脸颊泛着情热催生的不自然嫣红，他与记忆中的伊利亚相似又不同，未露出微笑时，缺乏色素的面孔冷淡忧郁，光看这一点，与曾经的自信傲气相去甚远。

“可你又在看谁？”伊万无声地做出口型，把头埋到王耀的颈侧，仿佛默不作声地用肢体语言亲昵撒娇示好的大型动物。酒精与性将他的大脑烧得一片混沌，往日熟若无睹的画面成倍翻搅起细微的情绪。过度的放松送给人细腻和感伤，要是现在还在战壕里端着枪谁他妈的有空伤春悲秋，伊万咬牙切齿地想。

随后，他轻声地说：“小耀，让我什么也不要思考。”

体内暴风骤雨般的鞭笞如预想般来临，伊万几乎只能发出急促的气声，脆弱的敏感点被持续地粗暴刺激，他身体的接纳着猛烈的冲撞，像随着浪潮起伏不受自身控制的小舟，王耀按制住他的腹部，外在的压力让他更明显地感受到进出自己身体的性器形状，白浊在抽插间被一股股挤出，在牛奶般的皮肤上粘稠地下滑。

他生气时最像以前的苏维埃，王耀想，若有人敢上前挑衅，让他陷入暴怒中，就会发现本质里相同的易燃易炸。强大、危险、极具攻击性，但伊利亚暴戾，他就故意收敛爪子和牙齿，愈发温顺。在他人面前死不退让，但面对王耀时一点示弱，一点伪装，一点讨巧，就能让人几乎在某个瞬间忘记北方邻居带来的威胁。战略上自然不会因此多出一丝一毫的好处，但自己总会情不自禁地加一分恰到好处的偏爱。

口口声声说着“他”，敏感点和做爱时的小习惯倒是一模一样。

向导怎会分不出其中差别？忒修斯之船不过断了桅杆，换了风帆，更多的东西原封不动地照样保留，只掩盖了一层稀薄的漆。

王耀善解人意但不屑隐瞒，他绝口不提曾经的争吵，和伊万·布拉金斯基聊起精神结合断开前的旧事时轻松坦然，有着不容对方否认的固执。爱认不认，人在千里之外都能被打包运到床上，收件人永远都是王耀，有的是时间。

王耀含住他的耳垂，声音舔弄着他的耳畔，像不容置疑的宣告，“一直只有你。”

处于不应期的身体浑身瘫软，在昏沉的快感中任人摆布，伊万听到这句话时下意识地反驳与挣扎，哨兵的体质让他鲜明地感受到体内的勃大的阴茎轻微抖动，随后精液一波波灌溉他的甬道，超过所能容纳的极限，从交合的缝隙中满溢出来。

“要喝水吗？”王耀将自己从温热的肉穴中退出，淫水混合着精液随着他的动作淌出，景色淫糜而放浪。

俄罗斯人点点头，酒精的熏蒸和过度的脱水让他的嗓子发疼，于是王耀下床去倒温水，坐在床边，自己先尝了一口试着水温，还未咽下，伊万冲着间隙将舌头挑开他的唇缝，王耀把口中的水配合地度过去，不烫不凉，尚且温热，除了效率奇低无比，很难说有其他缺点。

王耀递过杯子，眼神过于直白地看着他的喉结上下滚动，皮肤在灯下泛着剧烈运动完的水光，还残留着自己刚打下的印记。

伊万清醒不少，向导的精神疏导本身也是一剂解酒良药，从因治疗需要礼节性上床，共同利益越走越近，到王耀口中永久的热恋，不是绑定胜似绑定，成年人的世界复杂糟糕，如果被当成伊利亚能带来更多利益，给够了好处他当然不介意玩角色扮演，何况与王耀上床的体验令人上瘾的难忘。

高潮的余韵还未过去，要命的结合热也一样，下一波热潮匆促地汹涌来袭。

哨兵深深地呼吸恢复着体力，平日里他可以陪着王耀这个体质恐怖到根本就是个哨兵的向导玩出百般花样，做完后还神清气爽，但结合热的本能却击溃不可一世的哨兵。

伊万死命咬着牙，数不清第多少次想要给抑制结合热的项目投更多的经费，可惜也就是想想，需要花钱的地方很多，伊万·布拉金斯基本身绝不会是自己眼中的第一顺位，反正还有王耀。

他下意识地夺回性爱的主导权，王老板乐得在床上惯着他，靠在床头放松身体任由他动作。好身材藏在平日的正装底下，他顺着王耀敞开的衬衣领口去抚摸腰腹间结实的肌肉，用臀缝去厮磨抵在他腿间的硬挺器官，感受着那里滑过会阴，顶到前方的囊袋。他的双手撑在王耀肩上，双腿岔开撑在王耀的胯部，因快感的热浪一阵打颤，他想让自己直接坐下，但腿间一片湿黏，阴茎蹭过翕张的穴口，被那里的媚肉微微吮吸，随后滑过空虚的甬道。

王耀打定主意让他自行解决，他只能空出一只手，扶住下方粗大的性器对准自己的入口，刚经历过性爱的地方还留恋被插入的感觉，不需要额外的润滑，很快就将顶端挤入。

发颤的双腿使控制下沉的简单动作变得艰难，王耀环住他的腰肢，终究贴心地示意将后续交托给自己。

伊万报以恶作剧般满不在乎的神色，干脆抛开种种顾虑，简单莽撞，不顾后果地借助重力作用，直接将阴茎整根没入自己的后穴，粗暴地达到目的。

骤然被贯穿的疼痛感与满足感令伊万发出黏腻的尖叫，王耀瞬间被快感包裹，内壁的每一处都挤压着闯入的凶器，密匝地收紧缠绕。王耀没有妄自挺动，忍住不顾一切横冲直撞的欲望，抚摸过伊万的发顶，略带弧度的铂金色头发柔软细密，他沿着发尾触碰到后颈，再顺着脊椎向下，脊背如绷紧的弓弦，他的掌间滑过琴键一般的骨节，让大型猛兽能够放松。

伊万伏在他的怀里深深呼吸，像被刀剑楔入的猎物一样动弹不得，身体仿佛从内部被撕裂疼到肺腑，经验再丰富也经不起这样折腾，但最难忍耐的是随之而来的酥麻痒意。

王耀试探性小幅度地挺腰，攀住他肩膀的指节突然用力，然后呜咽一般的语调流泻出，汗水从额头滑落到眼廓，阴影投到高鼻深目的异族相貌中，凝成泫然欲泣的错觉，“好痛……”伊利亚可不会让别人知道自己疼，而眼前的哨兵即使中弹都能面不改色，王耀感觉自己的喜好被贴上了奇怪的标签，心中无奈，但不得不说，的确受用。

打扰伊万·布拉金斯基顺理成章继续用餐的是王耀的公用手机。

这个点打来的电话，通报的内容他心里有数，伊万偏头遮住自己上扬的唇角。

手机在床头柜上嗡嗡震动，王耀看了一眼来电显示，专门负责和他对接的工作人员，通常都是要事，不能不接。王耀看向伊万，后者懒洋洋地咬住了下唇瓣，带了点卖乖讨巧的意味，示意绝不捣乱绝不出声。

“喂。”王耀的声音平静。

伊万敢保证如果电话另一头的是自己，绝听不出除了声音略微低哑之外的任何区别。他不敢贸然将身体挪动开，谁知道退出时会不会生出些不合时宜的动静。

来电人通知报告，王耀只需简短的语句应答，于是一心二用，知道俄罗斯的意识体忍得辛苦，索性用巧劲扣住他的腰。

骑坐的姿势使性器闯入极深的地方，后穴内又酥又麻，刺激着甬道不受控制地收缩，让王耀古井无波的声音浮起一丝波澜。

当然不是故意的，伊万自然不会在这时候让王耀为难，但结合热与酒精一起在内里燃烧的感觉实在太过难受，会被人听到的认知使他紧张难耐，他不受控制地扭动，缓慢的研磨却只像隔靴搔痒，下唇被他咬得发白，伊万用眼神示意王耀捂住他的嘴，以免克制不住流露出的呻吟。

王耀用手封住他的嘴唇，唾液润湿王耀的掌心，舌尖不经意滑过，浅触即止，随后很快又收了回去，只剩下黏腻的触感。

通话究竟持续了一分钟，两分钟还是五分钟？每过去一秒对快要忍受不了的伊万都是煎熬。挂断电话的王耀面无表情，他看向伊万的眼里多了一层说不清的沉郁。

“是好消息哦。”伊万一字一句地拖长，用湿漉漉眼神望向王耀，情欲与疲倦间带着极端兴奋的神采。他之前在哪？做了什么？王耀之前未问出口的问题，答案昭然若揭。

中东，叙利亚，逆风翻盘大获全胜，的确值得高兴。

世界最强的哨兵之一诞生以来天然是王耀隐藏锋芒的剑鞘。他直接离开国内去前线冲锋陷阵，向导在后方默认支持，源源不断地提供援助，让布局有条不紊地推进。

共同利益面前，俄罗斯天然与他站在一起，那里控制权掌握落在对方手中，给王耀日后的计划奠定相对稳定基础，亏的唯有大洋对岸的那个小鬼。

几方共赢，王耀不费兵卒，亦收获颇丰。

因再次强大才敢表露出的同理心，在他重新俯瞰世界之前难以作用。

新时代野蛮的丛林法则披上了冠冕堂皇的外衣，小白兔看似柔弱天真，但从未有过不切实际的幻想，他在规则中自有雷霆手段，除了伊利亚，谁会对不公与黑暗直接吹响冲锋的号角。

被伊利亚点燃的光芒永不黯淡，但他仍未至兼济天下之时，只能力所能及地拉人一把。

“大局已定，可是你在生气。”伊万低低地笑着，牵动了两人下身相连的部位，激起身体一阵战栗，他在王耀耳边开口，既像蛊惑又像恳求，又好似胜利的宣言，哨兵拿到了更多的东西，便放弃在床上的主导权，“小耀，我动不了，帮帮我好不好。”

当然好，中俄双方关系成熟、稳定、坚韧、友好、互帮互助，王耀深深爱着，也绝对会选择与自己捆绑得越来越紧，无力挣脱的伊万·布拉金斯基。

王耀不发一语，顺势将伊万压制到床上，臂间托起劲瘦的腰，让他下半身保持着悬空姿势，每一次都将性器完全抽出体外，然后再次用力闯入被蹂躏得来不及闭合的穴口。没有着力点的悬空感让伊万只能死死攀附在王耀身上，攥着床单的手指青筋毕露，安静的空间中肉体碰撞的水声咕啾，过于激烈的快感几乎融化了伊万的中枢神经，将最微小的神经末梢都淌成热流。伊万不知道自己现在狼狈的样子在老情人眼中是哭泣还是大笑，他把长久以来隐忍的怒气借烈酒和性爱酣畅淋漓地发泄一通。

用上床庆祝再美好不过，如果不是被操得连叫床都怕咬破舌头，他几乎要为王耀的好技术吹起口哨。

痛与快感实打实地混合在一起，伊万对上王耀正在叹息般的双眼，模糊地看到在漫天大雾的后方，东方不可一世的天朝上国浑身血迹，影影绰绰地看不分明。听闻来得更早的人说，在此之前，沉重的浓雾后面有巍峨堂皇的中式宫殿，列锦陈绣珠玉琳琅，弥散开辉煌却腐朽的香气，后来大火将无数过往付之一炬，只余断壁残垣。

迷蒙中有鱼一样的鳞片隐隐闪现，那个向导的精神体只显出混沌的虚影，露出头上多杈的角。

斯捷潘兴致盎然地凝神观察，身旁个头稍矮的东亚人告诉他那是鹿，吉祥、昌瑞，象征帝国皇权，那个表情阴鸷的青年抚摸着身旁的犬科动物，噙着狂热的笑容，轻声细语地说他欲逐鹿中原，问鼎之轻重。

黄种人的面容乍看相似，两者间的气度却相差甚远。听说向导之间的力量争夺会以杀死对方为结局，斯捷潘只为分割尽可能多的利益，他瞥见那个向导如困兽般眺望四周，前路晦明不定。

一百年里自己用过三个名字，肉食动物本性难移，无论哪个，骨子里都是劫掠成性的沙皇，王耀心里应该有数，所以他什么时候放弃继续给记忆里的伊利亚装扮华丽光鲜的外衣？

精神链接稳固坚实，王耀带给他渴望已久的安全感，强大的支援让他不必窘迫地面临随处可见的危险，可那份临时的安全感同时也麻痹他的感知。精神结合，向导王耀绝不会再给其他人精神结合的机会，伊万承受着接连不断的快感迷迷糊糊地想。他的伊利亚死在91年的冬天，双方精神空间相连后又撕裂的剧痛刻在他的骨髓中。

一段插曲起不了隔阂，伊万有恃无恐，可笑的是那人说不定还要反过来让他放下戒备，他想摆脱对王耀越发依赖的恐惧，却深陷其中。

伊万断断续续地说双方心知肚明，但东方人绝不直说的话，“哼……没有俄罗斯……那里会……啊……！变得更糟糕……唔……所以收起你的感伤……”他的思绪早已被过于激烈的顶弄给折腾得涣散，可盈满生理性泪水的眼睛仍然望向王耀的眼底，真诚的，不刻意伪装的愉悦笑容绽放在脸上，霸道又美丽至极。

显而易见，完全正确。“我有准备，小朋友，”按照王耀的做法，走一步想一百步，国内百来套预案将各种情况猜得八九不离十，他根本不需被提醒。俗尘里打滚过五千载的仙人，心脏依然赤诚滚烫，待到局势和平，他将带着重建的施工队在伊万保证下的安全环境中，去布施他的悲悯，去收获他的利益。

因共同的敌人与紧密的捆绑，兴许还有那伟大的死者的余荫，有真有假逢场作戏，王耀不动声色地循序渐进。

“万尼亚，这些道理你应该穿上正装，整整齐齐地坐到谈判桌前说，而不是，”王耀欺身用力一挺，将伊万重重地按在床上，同时将他的手腕压到头顶，狠狠碾到极为敏感的地方，研磨着那处软肉。绵长不断的快感令战士丢盔弃甲，伊万变调的尖叫放浪得不加掩饰，穴口反射性绞紧，双手发力想要摆脱束缚，却被王耀死死扣在床头动弹不得，一股白浊随着颤抖不断的身体溅到小腹的肌肉上，剧烈的喘息令伊万的胸口上下起伏，王耀继续说下去，“而不是酒还没醒，结合热还没过去，在床上连像样挣扎的力气都没有。”

小兔子是会咬人的，王耀像狩猎者一样咬住他的喉咙，横贯脖子的那条伤疤是他最深的恐惧与要害，刚释放完的身体乏力疲倦，令他无法动弹挣脱。

“大哥，这是我的精神体。”顺着王耀手指的方向，一团白色的毛球窜了出来，在伊利亚错愕的目光下，径直跳到他厚实的围巾里。气氛有些尴尬，王耀佯装无事发生，把手伸进伊利亚围巾和风衣的接缝处将它捞了出来，末了不小心撞上两双好奇的眼睛。伊利亚看向王耀的手心，刚现出身形的棕熊也跟着好奇地探出脑袋。

刚出生不久的兔子尚未到巴掌大小，还不够给棕熊塞牙缝，当储备粮也堪忧，自诞生以来，苏联人还是头一回接触到幼年状态的精神体。

照理说精神体只是意识的具象化，外表和种类与力量大小、能力强弱一概无关，伊利亚打过交道的哨兵精神体大多本性凶残，而向导精神体以性情温和的草食动物居多，无形中加固了些刻板印象。

面前的年轻人捧着兔子，眼神中亮晶晶的，欢快地说：“你觉得它怎么样？”

几年的往来中，伊利亚对中国朋友的个性与相处时需注重的礼貌略有体悟，也不知道说它可爱会不会失礼，他斟酌半天，选择用着生硬的中文说：“我觉得它很有前途。”

认真的苏式委婉让王耀情不自禁大笑，他摆手指向那只兔子：“没事，之前上司也开玩笑，怕我不知哪天就带它飞到月亮上了。”

兔子在伊利亚的手掌上没待多久，它个头虽小但动作灵活，本能地趋近温暖，又钻进了伊利亚的围巾，他稍一低头就能看见兔子将两只耳朵垂了下来，从容地理着弄乱的毛发，相似的浅色系让它看起来倒像是苏联人的精神体。

在他没看到的地方放着一份王耀手写的文件。哨兵向导的结合申请，盟约有待两方继续商定，可哨向间的精神结合相对比较私人，走过组织上必要的程序后就可以先行办理。共和国刚刚成立，需要操心的事很多，但在制定婚姻法的间隙中王耀向上司提交了申请。

伊万在刻骨的恐惧中蜷缩在自己的荒原上，兔子从远方一蹦一跳地向他奔来，它出生不久刚睁开眼睛时从他身上感到善意，天然地喜欢待在他旁边。

当年的白色毛球是个洪水猛兽，头铁又凶残，精神攻击像不要命一样使劲输出，完全看不出天真柔弱小白兔的模样。兔子本来就会咬人，如今温顺有礼平和无争，观之人畜无害，处之持静温柔，实则满腹黑水，擅长反复横跳，脾气极其暴躁，心思最为狡猾，座右铭为不能把哨兵干翻的向导不是个好向导。

伊利亚会高傲地摆着架子，将半个世界纳入自己的保护范围中，他经历过他带来的强大，憎恨着他带来的痛苦，兔子的皮毛柔软细腻，体型填不满成年男性的臂弯，比初见时长大不少。伊万低下头含住兔子的耳尖，神色恍惚，浓浓的情欲融化在沙哑的嗓音中，“给你生一窝小兔子好不好。”

王耀掐紧了他的腰，他如同多汁的浆果，浓稠的蜂蜜，流淌的牛奶与烈酒，不用味蕾去尝，只在翻搅间就能闻得到馥郁的甜味，向导的精神力像灼热的河流一样把伊万包裹，温软地消弭他所有的恐慌，让他安心交托出最脆弱的咽喉，王耀在剧烈冲撞中再次将精液填满他的甬道。

伊万的身体充满了酸胀感，身体连动一根手指都觉得困倦无比，任由王耀动作。

王耀轻吻那道伤疤，用舌尖舔舐着自己留下的牙印，它将被高领毛衣和围巾一层层遮挡得严严实实，隐藏在柴米油盐一日三餐中，隐藏在西方媒体拍摄得蜜里调油更显恩爱以渲染威胁的镜头下。搁置争议是共同默契，营业端得要细水长流，他们在不出口的猜疑中越靠越近，无法阻挡。

耗尽的体力终于让伊万昏睡过去。

等到他清醒时浑身清爽，显然有人帮他上下清理干净，王耀把掌心贴向他的额头，微凉的温度让伊万忍不住用发烫的脸颊去蹭，嘴唇微启含住指尖。

“发烧、贫血，让我猜猜还有什么，头痛、幻听、躁郁……再想加上纵欲过度吗？这只是结合热的第一天。”王耀抽回手，躺到他的身侧，“如果有权利，我会把你关起来养病。”

“习惯了也不算什么。”伊万轻笑回答。

王耀摇了摇头，周围的场景瞬息变换，他将伊万带入了自己的精神空间。

云像一层轻纱遮住太阳，透过温煦的光芒，照得人泛起暖意，河流的水气与草木的清香在鼻尖满盈，河面浮着圆叶细茎的水草类植物，成双的水鸟阵阵应和鸣唱，伊万仰躺在蓊郁的青草丛，这里是河中的小洲，王耀静静地坐在他的身旁，春风沉醉于此。

是个很特别的地方。

他想起第一次见到这里，那时他们在商谈远东与西伯利亚农业合作的相关事项，白天谈完正事，晚上就惯例回到王耀的私宅。

王耀随手调到央视七台，两人对着军事频道的武器装备有一搭没一搭地聊天。节目结束后，那时耕战频道还没分家，电视里画风突变地放起水稻种植。不知道世人是不是都有种田的隐藏喜好，伊万看得津津有味，指着屏幕对王耀说想去考察一番耕种流程。

大晚上的北京城得上哪儿找种水稻的地去，于是王耀在沙发上动也没动，简单粗暴地将伊万拉进自己的精神领域。

春天，播种的季节，他们自动穿上防水胶鞋踩在泥泞的田里，中国人对土地大抵都有种奇妙天赋，王耀熟练地从背篓里拿出一把秧苗，从选种开始讲起。

温暖的气候，肥沃的水土和勤劳的人民养出了稻谷的美满，高纬度的农业终究受到限制，孕育不了一年多熟的丰饶，伊万向往地触碰那株嫩绿的作物，王耀的精神体在虚空中化形，变为实体。

斯捷潘在1689年第一次见到东方传说中的生物，它伴随着周身的缭绕祥云，缥缈天乐，仿佛彩虹、闪电或龙卷风般不可违抗的天象，那巨大身影下，天朝身着繁复华丽的衣袍，神色冷淡倨傲，仿佛万象都入不了他的眼睛。

但现在的它真是一条超脱尘俗又特接地气的龙，到得了九重云外，也下得了乡村野地，它盘旋在离地不远的半空上，饶有兴致地看着两人忙得不亦乐乎。

伊万看向龙金色的眼睛，对王耀说，“我做了一个梦。”

“梦见什么？”

“你的兔子带顶绿色军帽，胸前挂了颗红色五角星说，亲，来做生意吧，加强交流哦。”伊万打了个呵欠，慢悠悠地说。

没想到王耀佯装生气地回答：“好啊，你居然想给我带绿帽子。”

“嗯？”伊万拖长音节，像发出咕噜声的猫，无论在什么语言中，上扬的音调都代表了此刻的困惑，但他随后又说：“我还梦见了你的龙。”

“梦龙入怀，哎呀哎呀，话不能随便说。”王耀故作正经地科普，随后自己忍不住笑了，“在我家里，曾最常说梦见龙的一般是君王的妃子，你觉得代表了什么。”

“或者你想吃雪糕？”他又提供了俄罗斯人理解范围外的另一选项。

中西方文化差异是个神奇的东西，五千高龄零头不可考的老人家的漫长人生中总有伊万的知识盲区，他对这些调笑话一头雾水，但并不妨碍王耀的好心情。

“在梦中，龙不仅出现在你的精神域里，而且飞翔在现实的天空上。”龙阖目垂首，须发无风自动，伊万伸手触碰到它微凉的鼻尖，“它是王权的象征，君主的化身，尊贵的神明或是至圣的信仰？”

“是我的图腾与骄傲，但与万物生而平等，并无分别。”王耀向远方眺望，在他目光所及的地方，一抹通天桥梁横空架起，高天阔地，腾云凌霄，龙在雨中追逐着疾驰的高铁破空而去，如同神话与人类科技的颂歌。无论后续有多少传说衍生，农耕文明最早赋予它的职责是掌风司雨，晴朗的天空霎时间云雾翻涌，雷声回响，忽来一阵微雨催促万物生长。

王耀对他说：“那一天很快就要到了。”

伊万报以无法挑剔的诚挚微笑：“合作愉快。”

识海的景象由主人全然主宰，王耀从背后抱住了他，脚下规整的水田忽然变换为丰润的草丛，河水不愿搅扰，从一旁蜿蜒绕行而过，这是伊万第一次见到这处河中洲渚，未来他将熟识这里的每寸风景。

王耀的手指在他的胸腹上缓慢逡巡，远东，西伯利亚，伊万半是防备半是放松地心里默念，正当他满脸玩味，觉得会发生点什么的时候，王耀仅仅亲吻他的手背，触碰转瞬即逝，如水鸟掠过河面，泛起涟漪。

含蓄的东方人犹豫半晌，选择顾左右而言他，不合时宜地提起下午刚签完的协议，在他耳畔笑嘻嘻地说：“种地能手，基建狂魔，一定包你满意。”

记忆中的景象和现下完全重合，暖洋洋的阳光和水汽蒸得人醺然发困。其中若有暗喻，王耀总有一天会告诉他，或者他自己也能发现，以后的时间还有很长很长，伊万并不着急。

王耀熟练地凝起精神，在哨兵沉睡之前完成向导的例行工作。

他毫无阻碍地进入伊万的精神领域，触目所及不化的冻土。意识体个人感情的占比残酷的稀少，半空中精神结合撕裂造成曾经剧痛无比的疮口，终究只是空间中最无关紧要的伤疤，王耀带着龙漫无目的地在空间内行走，所至之处，送来解意春风，好雨绵细。

向导忽然捕捉到一阵极微小的声响，自地下密密匝匝地传来。也许是暗流中的冰层破裂，如果春风唤醒凛冬，气候继续温暖下去，它将成为灌溉地表的溪水。

荒芜的土地上，零星的绿意破开坚固的屏障，它们不是亚寒带气候中的苔藓与地衣，土壤孕育的新生命如约而至，比一滴水珠大不了多少。

“会长出什么？”现实世界中，伊万听见身后之人问道。

“可能是一大片向日葵。”伊万半梦半醒中轻声回答，他感到王耀收紧了环在他腰间的手。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 老王的精神空间应该写得挺明显的（？），禽鸟水草河中洲，最早描绘爱情的诗歌，是《关雎》


End file.
